Remember Me
by akiddep
Summary: Hank is devastated after he finds out that Jack has lupus. Jack does his best to help Hank relax. Implied long term relationship. Slash.


Title: Remember Me

Pairing Jack and Dr. Hank

Category Romance

Rating M for M/M sex

Disclaimer: I do not own Royal Pains or any of the characters.

Summary: Hank is devastated after he finds out that Jack has lupus. Jack does his best to help Hank relax. Implied long term relationship. Slash.

[ - .. + ]

Dr. Hank Lawson was sitting in his boyfriend's bedroom located in the back of fishing boat. Why the man insisted on living here when he could always live with him and Evan in the guest house was beyond Hank's comprehension. Hank would now insist that he live with them because of the recent diagnoses. But knowing Jack, he won't make this discussion very easy.

"What are you thinking about Panky?" Hank looked up from his thoughts to find his boyfriend in the doorway.

"Just thinking maybe you should come live with me and Evan," he said honestly.

"Right, but who is going to look after my boat?"

"Someone else, Jack. Right now you need to worry about your health."

"Oh, Hack, don't make me fire you as my boyfriend," Jack said jokingly. But Hank wasn't joking; he was very worried even if Jack wasn't. "You know I'm joking right? I'd never fire you as my boyfriend."

"Yeah, I know. I'm just worried that's all."

Jack walked over to his boyfriend, kneeled down in front of him, and looked him directly in the eye. "Don't worry, Panky. I got a good doctor remember?" Hank smiled a little at that and then kissed his boyfriend.

Jack gently pushed the good doctor back onto the bed and toppled the man. "That's how I like ya, Panky." He kissed down his jaw line and eventually made his way to his neck. When he mouth reached clothing he removed the doctor's shirt and continued to kiss down his stomach.

"Now don't worry, I'm very good at putting balls in wholes," Jack teased. It wasn't anything that Hank hadn't heard before; it's what happens when you date a golf pro.

"You know I like it when you talk dirty to me," Hank teased back.

Jack reached down under the bed and retrieved some lube while Hank removed his pants and underwear. Jack coated his fingers and placed them between Hank's legs. He pushed his middle finger into his boyfriend.

"Jack, hurry up. I'm still stretched from last time," Hank informed him.

"I don't think I can do that Panky," Jack said while sticking another finger inside. "See my doctor would be really upset if I hurt my boyfriend on accident."

"Trust me your doctor will forgive you," Hank replied back moaning at the stimulation.

Jack slipped a third finger into Hank and was rewarded with a heavier moan from his boyfriend. He bent his fingers up and made sure to stroke Hanks' prostate. Hank all but screamed and said, "If you don't hurry this up I'm gonna cum right here."

"Keep your pants on Panky," Jack told him. He pulled his fingers out. It took him a few seconds to pull off his pants, coat his fingers with more lube, and slicked up his cock. Jack climbed over Hank and kissed him softly as he slowly inserted his cock inside his boyfriend.

"Oh, yeah, that's a hole-in-one," Jack groaned.

"Really, Jack?" Hank asked.

"This is the best time for sports metaphors," Jack replied back. He began to move his hips forward into his lover and enjoyed hear his name escape from his boyfriend's lips.

"Sing a little higher for me Panky," Jack said to Hank picking up the pace of his thrusting.

Hank wrapped his arms around Jack and pulled his lover closer to him. He wanted Jack to go deeper and harder. Hank didn't know when exactly it happened but he could not longer feel pleasure from Jack being on top of him, inside of him. Instead, all Hank could feel was pain. It was painful to have Jack so close to him. Hank knew that Jack could die. Jack could leave him. Hank began to weep silently.

Jack kissed Hank's collarbone and slowly up his neck. He kissed his cheeks and his lips. It was then that he noticed that Hank had been crying. "Panky. Shh, shh. What's wrong?"

Hank began to cry uncontrollably. "Jack don't you understand, you can die? I don't want you to die. I don't want you to leave me."

"Shh, Panky, I'm not going to die," he said looking into Hank's green eyes. "I got a great doctor, remember? Nothing is going to happen to me baby."

Jack hoped that continuing until Hank climaxed would take his mind off of things. Well he wasn't completely sure that it was going to help Hank but it was the best opinion that he had. Jack reached down between his and Hank's body to take a hold of Hank's cock. He slowly stroked it while he began to thrust hard again.

Jack hit Hank's prostate with every thrust. It really didn't take long for Hank to come with the mixture of pain and pleasure. Jack bent over to take Hank's lips into a deep kiss. He kissed Hank until he reached his own orgasm.

"What happens if you leave me? What happen when you die?" Hank asked, slowly coming down from his high.

"You'll remember me, Panky," Jack replied back. "You'll remember me." He gave Hank one last kiss before he pulled out and laid beside him on the bed. Jack wrapped his arms around his boyfriend while Hank quietly cried himself to sleep. Jack prayed for the first time in many years that Hank would never be left with only a memory of him, a memory of them. "Just always remember me Panky. Always remember."


End file.
